Ab Imo Pectore
by crazyinthehead
Summary: Bakura has fallen in battle. What happens when he is taken in by a stranger?
1. Chapter 1

_In medias res_

Bakura saw this day coming, he had played it repeatedly in his mind before he slept. He just did not know...That the day he knew so well in his mind, would have come so soon.

The army the pharaoh had sent to fight Bakura was great, but they were mostly overcome by the surprise attacks by the well-trained thieves Bakura had so painstakingly trained. His time devoted to them would certainly not be in vain, as he soon learned. However, there was a group of soldiers that continued to fight valiantly.

"For the Pharaoh!" They had screamed as they charged through the sea of sand. Bakura was leaning on his horse watching the battle play out before him just as he had dreamt. It was his dream to watch the fight rather than fight the battle. His followers had understood and were ready to die for him. Even the young boy, who personally pledged his allegiance to the thief, was ready to die and Bakura watched, as he was one of the first to go in the front lines.

Bakura returned his thoughts to the soldiers who still fought, even though they were out numbered they continued to fight. He saw one of his own riders, which he had sent out to follow a solider that had apparently been calling for backup, return and mount the hill entering into the battle. He narrowed his eyes watching the rider as he looked back behind him and screamed as he managed his way into the valley. Bakura's heart jolted at the sight.

"RENFORCEMENTS!" He screamed to the men below him. He steadied his horse quickly as it jumped at this. Bakura watched as more soldiers, more adequately equipped than the last group pour over the hill yelling, while the men who continued fighting cheered. He saw his adopted brother, Benu, who was stationed further down the rift than he.

"Bakura! What shall we do? They come now in numbers greater and stronger than our own. Should we fall back?" His brother was the only one allowed to address him by his own name. After the massacre at Kul Elena, Bakura found him as nothing but a petty thief who had no one left, and took care of him from then on. 

"We won't fall back." He said calmly. The boy before him was no more than fifteen, Bakura being just over seventeen himself. Benu was a broad shouldered, tall boy making him look older than he actually was. His forehead was sweaty, his tan skin red, and his brown hair sticking to his neck. The one thing Bakura found most strange about his brother were his eyes. They were almost an emerald green, but he did not wonder about the color. It was the way that when he looked into Bakura's own eyes he felt like he could read his every thought, and they were very watery all the time. This made Bakura think that he was about to cry but he never had; his eyes made Bakura not want to make eye contact with him now.

"Instead, we will fight. We will go and fight along side our men." The boy's green eyes found his brothers brown eyes and he stared deep into them.

"We are not coming out of this alive are we brother?" He asked knowingly.

Bakura placed a heavy hand on the boys shoulder, gripping the armor over it tight. "We will fight." He smiled slightly. Benu nodded and raised his chin high, as he pulled his sword from his sheath. Bakura did the same and they rode into the battle bellowing.  
_  
The rest Bakura barely had time to take in. It was all a flash of blood, screams, sobs, and men from both sides falling around him.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

_I forgot on the last chapter.._

_DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! _

_ Spiritus Asper  
_

Bakura opened his eyes slowly, almost forgetting what had happened. He gasped suddenly, as the shock hit him hard. But, this came with what felt like a white-hot poker to his chest. He writhed in pain on the unfamiliar bed beneath him.

"BENU! BENU COME TO MY SIDE! BENU!" He cried out, almost in tears. He began breathing heavily which only caused him more pain as he cried out loudly. He felt a cool cloth being pressed across his head; he grabbed the person's wrist tightly.

"Please, you must relax. Take a deep breath, I know it will hurt but you must calm down, you will bleed to death if you don't." The soft voice told Bakura.

"Where is Benu?" He suddenly felt dizzy; he felt his body go limp. He didn't have the strength to yell anymore. He opened his eyes but his vision was blurred. "I can't see..." he sat up to look around him.

"Please lie down." He was gently pushed back. His senses were slowly coming back to him as he was coming out of his shock. "This will hurt just for a moment."

Bakura gripped the bed as his chest burned slightly. He felt something, moving across his chest and on his stomach. He concentrated hard on the sensation but he didn't know what it was. "What are you doing to me?"

"Rubbing these healing oils over your wounds. I am sorry if I hurt you." Bakura could feel it, the slickness of the oils and fingers slowly gliding across his skin.

"Who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?"

"My name...is not important. You are in my home. Rest now." Bakura was about to fall asleep, as it was it was the scent of the oils that were making him drowsy.

"_If they took me in then they must be on...my side._" Was the young man's final thought before he was captured by sleep.


End file.
